


Prove It.

by MagicalGirl15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fourth Wall Break, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, dont worry i only broke it once, im not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirl15/pseuds/MagicalGirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"IT'S NOT DYED, YOU IDIOT!" Hinata's voice echoed off the tiled walls and floors of the locker room, which caught Kageyama's attention.</p><p>Turning around with a scowl, he glared at Hinata, "Prove it." Hinata glared back and huffed, "Fine!"</p><p>So this was how he proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, I hope you enjoy this? This was meant to be fluff, I swear but it just escalated.

"IT'S NOT DYED, YOU IDIOT!" Hinata screamed in Kageyama's face. They had been going back and forth like this for almost ten minutes. 

Afternoon practice had just ended, their argument started as soon as they entered the locker rooms. There was screaming, flailing arms, scowling, the usual stuff when Kageyama and Hinata fought. All that commotion made everyone leave in a hurry. Daichi, thoroughly annoyed by their daily antics, decided to just leave them to figure it out on their own. 

So here they were, fighting about something so infinitely stupid that it's giving the writer a headache...

They were fighting about Hinata's hair. Kageyama, obviously, started the argument ten minutes ago by stating; "Hinata...you're hair is way to bright, you sure it's not dyed?" To which Hinata responded; "O-of course it's not dyed, stupid!" "I don't know, it looks faded from the last time I saw you." Kageyama said and went about his business, Hinata trailing close behind to retort. Curse words were thrown around, mostly by Kageyama, and soon brought us here; "IT'S NOT DYED, YOU IDIOT!" Hinata's voice echoed off the tiled walls and floors of the locker room, which caught Kageyama's attention.

Turning around with a scowl, he glared at Hinata, "Prove it." Hinata glared back and huffed, "Fine!"

Hinata's face went red as he quickly pulled down his gym shorts, revealing his naked nether regions. Kageyama looked down and felt his own face grow warm, he had no doubt that he was blushing right now.

So this was how he proves it. Kageyama stared at the orange patch of hair above Hinata's flaccid dick that he so badly wanted to touch. It was no secret to Kageyama that he had fallen for the orange-haired boy after the first game they had won together. These new feelings resulted into late nights, thinking about Hinata naked and Kageyama doing unspeakable things to him. Kageyama had never thought that this would actually be happening now, when they were alone.

"S-so do you believe me?" Kageyama was pulled from his thoughts when Hinata bent down to pull up his shorts. Kageyama reached out and stopped his wrist, "Yeah...I believe you." Kageyama's voice was deep as he felt himself grow hard, thinking about what he wanted to do to the small male in front of him, "So let me make it up to you."

Kageyama pulled Hinata close, keeping the hold on Hinata's wrist lose, in case he didn't like this. 

Hinata stepped out of where his shorts pooled at his ankles on the floor and stepped closer to Kageyama, both of them were blushing furiously, which made Hinata's heart flutter. Hinata knew he had fallen for the scowling setter when he first spiked one of Kageyama's amazing tosses, ever since, he knew he had to keep it to himself, they were team mates! He couldn't jeopardize their chemistry that they had on the court for something different, but lately, Hinata had noticed that Kageyama would stare at him, when he thinks Hinata isn't looking. So this argument gave him an excuse, one way or another, to expose himself to Kageyama and see how the ball would roll. 

Hinata snapped back into reality when he felt a pair of warm lips on his. The kiss was sloppy, this being their first time, but after a few moments, they found a way where their lips locked perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Kageyama pulled away and they were both panting, he looked at Hinata. His lips were red and shining with saliva, his pupils were blown wide with lust, and this would forever be engraved in Kageyama's memory, not ever wanting to let it go. 

Kageyama saw how Hinata's neck was wide open, begging to be kissed, and Kageyama obliged to that silent cry, dipping down to kiss, suck, nibble at every inch of skin he could get, which earned him a pathetic little mewl from Hinata. Kageyama smirked against Hinata's skin and ran his hands down Hinata's torso, hips, thighs and soon found their way to Hinata's erection. Kageyama gave the boy's length a gentle squeeze at the base, making Hinata moan.

Hinata's hands found their way into Kageyama's hair, gently tugging every now and then as Kageyama sped up his movements on his dick. Hinata whined when he felt Kageyama stop, only to see that Kageyama was taking off his own shorts, revealing his red, throbbing cock.

"D-don't stare..." Kageyama said and kissed Hinata again. This time, taking both of their lengths in Kageyama's hand and stroking them slowly. Kageyama pulled away only to groan at the feeling of their cocks together, he felt them both throb and drip with precum, Hinata more so, probably more sensitive than Kageyama. Kageyama kept hearing Hinata moan and pant, at one point he moaned out Kageyama's name.

"F-fuck...Shouyo, say that again." Kageyama said as he sped up the movements. "A-ah, Tobio!" Hinata moaned loudly, sending a shiver down Kageyama's spine, "Again." Kageyama demanded, and Hinata delivered Kageyama's name over and over again, until he came with one last scream of Kageyama's name. Hinata came all over Kageyama's hand, making the white substance smear over both of their cocks as Kageyama kept stroking, partially riding out Hinata's orgasm and because the taller boy hadn't reached his yet. Hinata leaned his head against Kageyama's as he caught his breath, "Tobio...cum for me." Hinata whispered. "Shit...!" Tobio groaned and came, mixing both of their semen together as he rode out his own orgasm. 

They both sunk down to the floor, panting, trying to catch their breaths. Hinata was the first one to gain composure, and when he did, he leaned over and gave Kageyama a sloppy kiss. Kageyama kissed back, having finally caught his breath, and pulled away to get some tissues to clean themselves. 

When they finally did get cleaned up and dressed, Hinata looked over at Kageyama, smiling brightly, "We should go out sometime!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, earning a blush from Kageyama. "O-of course, stupid!"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do some fluff one day...one day...


End file.
